xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 4: Den of Thieves
X-Wing Miniatures Mission #4: Den of Thieves is a mission scenario that comes with the Millennium Falcon Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Because of their fundamental role in the Imperial Navy, Sienar engineers are vital to the Empire's hold on the galaxy. Their ceaseless toil is responsible for the recent starship prototype, currently in transit to rendezvous with the Imperial Fleet. Alliance Intelligence discovered it only days ago and offered a substantial reward for the prototype's capture. Rebel-aligned smugglers are prepared to ambush the vulnerable shipment, and the modest Imperial escort must safely deliver its precious cargo. Mission Setup Rebel: 100 Squad Points. Imperial: 100 Squad Points. The Imperial player places his ships within Range 1-3 of the Imperial edge of the play area and not within Range 1 of the neutral edges of the play area. Then the Imperial player chooses two of his ships and assigns one escort token to each (insert the tokens into the tower of each ship's base). Then the Imperial player places three container tokens within Range 1-3 of the Imperial edge of the play area. A container token cannot be placed within Range 1 of the neutral edges of the play area, and it must be at Range 3 or farther away from each other container token. The container tokens must be oriented to face directly toward the Rebel edge of the play area as depicted in the setup diagram. Then the Rebel player places his ships within Range 1 of the Rebel edge or the neutral edges of the play area. A Rebel ship cannot be placed within Range 1-2 of a container token. Then the Rebel ship assigns the smuggler token to one of his ships, inserting the token into the tower of that ship's base. Special Rules * Steal Action: The Rebel ship with the smuggler token may perform the STEAL action on a container token within Range 1. To perform the steal action, the Rebel player simultaneously rolls three attack dice and three defense dice. If he rolls More critical results than evade results, he removes the container token from the play area and places it next to his Ship cards. If the number of critical results is equal to or less than the number of evade results, he places one tracking token on the smuggler's Ship card. Each tracking token automatically adds one critical result to each future steal action roll. The steal action may be performed even if the ship has stress tokens. * Containers: Container tokens do not count as ships or obstacles, and they cannot be attacked or destroyed. At the start of the End phase, each container token executes a Straight maneuver toward the Rebel edge. If a container token is within Range 1 of one ship with an escort token, it executes a Straight maneuver instead. If a container token is within Range 1 of two ships with escort tokens, it executes a Straight maneuver instead. * Escort Tokens: When a ship with an escort token is destroyed, the Imperial player may place that token on one of his other ships at the end of the End phase. He cannont place it on a ship that already has an escort token. * Smuggler Token: At the end of the Planning phase, the Rebel player may assign the smuggler token to another one of his ships. When the smuggler token is assigned to a new ship, discard all tracking tokens from the previous ship. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: Collect two container tokens next to your Ship cards. Imperial Victory: Two containers must flee off the Rebel edge of the play area. You may win even if all of your ships are destroyed. Category:Missions